Face Cachée
by myrtillenaru
Summary: Draco à des grippes " mensuelles" et personne ne sait pourquoi. Un jour Blaise le découvre et là c'est le début de son cauchemar !
1. Chapter 1

**Posté le :** 31 Août 2011.

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance, ... Humour (enfin, je crois) Slash HP/DM / Yaoi /

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ça appartient à mon cerveau !

**Résumé : Je suis pas douée pour les résumés la preuve je vous spoil le contenu !**

Draco Malfoy à des grippes mensuels. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Mais un jour, Blaise le découvre. Et là, c'est la fin.

**Note d'auteur :** Nouvelle histoire ! Encore une histoire que mon cerveau un peu foufou vous a concocté ! J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Mymy

* * *

><p><strong>POV Blaise<strong>

Il eut un matin moins ordinaire que les autres pour Blaise Zabini. Un matin hivernal où il aurait bien voulu ne jamais s'être levé. Oui, ce matin-là, ça vie changea.

-Draco ! Putain Draco Malfoy ! Il est bientôt sept heures ! Vas-tu sortir de cette chambre ? Draco ! Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte à trois, je la défonce ! T'es prévenu ! 1. 2. 3.

**BAM** ! Et **SURPRISE** ! Oui, et une surprise de taille. Il est vrai que moi, Blaise Zabini ne s'attendait surement pas à voir un Draco avec des FORMES ! Pour ainsi dire mon meilleur ami avait comment dire des cheveux plus long et un début de poitrine. « _Pourquoi__Draco__Malfoy,__Seigneur__incontesté__ou__plutôt__incontestable__des__Serpentards,__aurait-il,__un__jour,__voulu__se__travestir ?_ » Mais une voix rauque et dur le tira de sa rêverie :

-Zabini ! Tu as vu n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as découvert ! En plus de ça, tu oses venir dans ma chambre sans frapper et surtout sans permission ! Blaise Zabini ! Tu es un homme mort !

-Hey ! Mais j'avais frappé !

Mais cela importait peu à Draco, furieux. Oui, Draco Malfoy était furieux ! Et subir la colère de Draco était une chose que personne ne souhaiterait et ce, même à son pire ennemi. C'est quasi sur un pas de course, que notre homme mort… Je veux dire, notre cher Blaise tenta de s'échapper. En vain…

-Accio !

Trop tard. On lui bloquait l'accès ou plutôt l'énorme armoire qui contenait mille et un vêtements, tous aussi chers et luxueux les uns que les autres, était, au moment où sa main trouvait la poignée de la porte, apparu magiquement pour lui bloquer le passage. Etonné et surtout impressionné par la rapidité d'action du Malfoy, Blaise se retourna. Mais à sa grande surprise, c'est un Draco essoufflé et sans baguette qu'il… Attendez une petite seconde… Sans baguette… Mais ce n'est tout bonnement pas possible ! Un sorcier très puissant peut le faire de la magie sans baguette, genre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom- ou, au pire Dumbledore ou accessoirement Harry Potter mais oublions-le. Donc… Non ! Pas Draco ! Pas Possible ! J'en crois pas yeux.

-Draco…Tu…Non…Je…Tu…

-Oh ! Par Merlin ! Blaise cesse tes… J'ai même pas de nom pour expliquer ça tellement tu a l'air idiot mais assied-toi et ferme-là. Moi, je vais me coucher. Me réveiller au milieu du processus… J'espère que cela ne vas pas changer quelque chose. Ah oui, pas de commentaire. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Et mon meilleur ami se recoucha dans son lit moelleux. J'ai attendu quelques heures. Oui, **DES** heures pour que l'armoire retourne enfin à sa place et que je puisse sentir le doux souffle de Snape ! **QUOI** ! Snape est là ! Première réaction : crier (_évidemment_)

-Mr. Zabini ! Allez-vous arrêtez de crier comme une fillette ?

-Je…Vous…Attends…Draco…Professeur…Je

-Sev'-chou !

Une femme ! Oui, une femme ! J'ai passé quoi ? Attendez… Sept heures… Huit heures… Neuf heures… Dix heures…. Onze heures… Midi… Euh… Six heures dans cette chambre avec Draco… Au fait, il est où celui-là ? Et surtout, c'est qui-celle-là ?

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le prologue ! Alors qui est notre mystérieuse inconnue ? Une petite Review ?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Posté le :** 30 Novembre 2011.

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance, ... Humour (enfin, je crois) Slash HP/DM / Yaoi /

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ça appartient à mon cerveau !

**Résumé : Je suis pas douée pour les résumés la preuve je vous spoil le contenu !**

Draco Malfoy à des grippes mensuels. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Mais un jour, Blaise le découvre. Et là, c'est la fin.

**Note d'auteur :** Je suis vraiment désolé de poster ce chapitre si tard ! Mais promis, le chapitre 3 sera plus long et je le posterais au plus tard dimanche ! Voilà, bonne lecture.

Mymy

* * *

><p>-Lizzie, ma chérie, comment allez-vous ?<p>

Attendez ! Snape vient d'appeler une jeune fille « ma chérie » et en plus il a sourit ! Merlin ! Je viens juste de rêver les yeux ouverts.

-Sev' ! Sev' ! Sev' ! Tu m'a manqué ! Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! Sautant dans les bras du professeur.

-Moi de même. Vous êtes toujours aussi jolie. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci. Dit-elle quelque peu rougissante.

-Vous devriez sans doute vous habillez. En fait, vous devriez vraiment le faire avant que Mr. Zabini, ici présent, ne sorte l'appareil photo.

-D'accord répondit-elle nonchalamment en se retournant.

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers l'armoire, qui était revenue à sa place, et elle en avait sorti une robe courte, simple et hyper chère au vu du prix inscrit dessus. La robe était d'un rose pâle tirant sur le blanc et allait parfaitement à la jeune femme aux formes généreuse. Elle sortit aussi de l'armoire une paire de soutien-gorge et une culotte. C'était à se demander ce que contenait vraiment l'armoire de Draco. Une fois habillée, la jeune et toujours mystérieuse jeune femme se dirigea vers la coiffeuse située près de la salle de bain personnel du blond. Coiffeuse que Blaise aurait juré n'avoir jamais vu. La jeune femme aux cheveux disons vraiment trop long puisque ceux-ci traînaient par terre, semblait éprouver des difficultés à coiffer. Elle se tourna alors vers un Snape assit confortablement et d'un regard implora son aide. Le professeur de potion armé d'une brosse se mit donc à peigner délicatement les cheveux blonds de la belle. Une demi-heure passa lorsqu'ils eurent terminé. Snape se tourna alors vers un Blaise qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil sûrement légèrement choqué (rien_de__très__grave,__je__vous__rassure_).

-Mr Zabini, souhaitez-vous quelques explications ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas… Sans doute… Oui…

-Je prendrai votre bêtise pour un oui.

-Ok.

-Cette jeune femme se nomme Elizabeth Malfoy. Elle est la face cachée de mon filleul Draco Malfoy.

-La face cachée ?

-Oui. C'est la sœur de Draco.

- Là, sérieux, je pige pas !

-Elizabeth et Draco sont des Faux-Jumeaux.

-Hein ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de plus d'explication. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un vous demandait de comprendre !

-Euh… Donc Draco ne se travestit pas ?

-Non. Mon frère est bien trop beau pour oser se travestir et puis, il m'a moi ! Intervint soudainement Elizabeth resté muette.

- Cette discussion est terminée. Le déjeuner nous attend, jeunes gens !

-Oui ! Oui ! A manger ! Criai Elizabeth en sautant

Elizabeth emboita le pas suivi par Snape et un Blaise quelque peu confus. Mais très vite, le professeur s'arrêta et dévisagea Blaise avant de soupirer.

-Mr. Zabini, je me sens dans l'obligation de vous confier une lourde tâche !

_« Oh__non__ne__vous__sentez__surtout__pas__obligé !__Je__m__'__en__passerais__vous__savez !__J__'__ai__déjà__un__léger__problème__à__régler__avec__mon__meilleur__ami__donc__ne__vous__sentez__surtout__pas__obligé__de__me__donner__une__charge__supplémentaire__»_pensa si fort Blaise qu'il avait failli le dire à voix haute.

-Oui, professeur ?

-Je suis navré à vrai dire… Je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience de vous expliquez comment Draco peut avoir une sœur. Mais ce que j'ai à vous demander est très important ! Miss Elizabeth a l'habitude de séjourné chez sa tante lors ses courts séjours mais ce n'est pas possible cette fois-ci, je vous demanderais donc de vous occupez de ma nièce durant son séjour.

-Si j'ai bien compris, je dois, moi Blaise Zabini, escorté et occuper la sœur de Draco ? C'est bien cela ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi Draco ne le fait-il pas ? C'est **SA** sœur, non ?

-Il n'est pas disposé à le faire pour le moment. Sachez tout de même que ma nièce est différente de son frère. Enfin, vous verrez. Je vous ai déjà excusé pour les cours de la matinée. Maintenant pressons-nous. Nous ne devons pas rater le début du repas.

Blaise soupira. Elizabeth est _différente_ ? Enfin bon, résumons : Draco a des sous-vêtements féminins dans son armoire mais il ne se travestit pas ! Il a une sœur jumelle. Et… Ah oui ! Cet enfoiré a disparu ! Okay~

-Sev' ? Où va-t-on ?

-Nous allons dans la Grande Salle. Je vais te présenter au reste de l'école.

-Cool !

-Lizzie, langage !

-Excuse-moi, sev'.

-Bien. Allons-y.

La grande salle était déjà pleine. Toutes les maisons y étaient déjà rassemblées et attendaient le discours du directeur pour pouvoir commencer leur repas.

_**A la table des Griffondors…**_

Harry venait juste d'arriver à sa table. Il s'installa comme à son habitude en face de Ron.

-Harry ! Enfin ! Où étais-tu ? s'exclama Hermione à sa gauche.

-Me suis perdu. Répondit-il.

-Encore ? Tu devrais prendre la carte que je t'ai donnée.

-Je l'ai perdu.

Hermione soupira.

-C'est pas grave, mon pote ! Le vieux n'a pas encore fait son discours.

-Ronald ! S'offusqua Hermione.

-C'est…

Puis tout à coup, le silence.

-C'est quoi ce silence ? Chuchota Ron.

-Regarde ! Regarde ! Chuchotèrent Dean et Seamus à sa droite.

Une ravissante jeune femme blonde entra dans la salle. Aucun bruit ne sortait de la bouche des écoliers, seuls les bruits de ses talons résonnèrent sur le sol. Ses cheveux traînaient sur le sol comme un vol nuptial. Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire éclairait son visage.

-C'est qui ? demanda Harry tout bas.

- Je ne sais pas mais elle trop canon ! Répondit Ron qui salivait sans honte à la vue de la jeune inconnue.

-Je regrette d'être gay, maintenant. Déclara Seamus

-Merci pour moi. Répondit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Harry ? Ca va ? Demanda Ginny quelque peu inquiète de la mine sombre du garçon.

-Hein ? Euh… Si...Si répondit le brun.

-Si tu le dis. Répondit-elle.

-En fait, je me disais juste qu'elle ressemblait à Malfoy. Remarqua Harry

-Tu rigoles, j'espère ? S'inquiéta Ron. Elle est plus canon que lui.

-Malfoy n'est pas moche. Il est plutôt canon, en fait. Lui dit Seamus.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

-Non, je parle en tant que connaisseur. C'est tout.

_Connaisseur de Quoi ? _

Le directeur se leva et baisa doucement la main de la jeune femme qui lui rendit sa courtoisie en une révérence. Il prit alors la parole :

-Silence, chers Elèves, j'ai quelqu'un a vous présenté. Approchez-vous s'il vous plaît. Voilà, je vous présent Elizabeth Ma…Black-Evans ! Elle sera notre invitée pendant une courte semaine. Je dois tout de même vous précisez qu'elle la nièce du professeur Snape !

Des « Hein ? Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ? » Se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

-Silence ! J'ai encore un détail à vous donnez, cela concerne en particulier deux élèves. Donc, Mr Potter et Mr Zabini auront le plaisir d'escortez Miss Black-Evans le temps de son séjour sous la surveillance du professeur Snape, bien entendu.

A ce moment-là, on pu voir Harry et Blaise (certes, déjà au courant) se cogner violemment la tête contre la table en hurlant ( silencieusement bien sure...) : « Pourquoi **MOI** ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Bon là, je vous enlève un petit mystère en moins mais que vous réserve la suite ? To be continued... Oubliez pas de me laissez votre avis !<p>

Mymy


End file.
